I l Prescelto Sette
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Ésta es la historia de los arcobaleno, uno de ellos, el hitman más poderoso del mundo, Reborn. Al venir 'checker face' , Reborn cree que necesita un cambio de rutina, y acepta la preposición de éste. ¿Que pasará? Éste fanfic tiene partes de los recuerdos de Lal Mirch y Reborn, por lo que trancribí algunos. ONE Shot


**¡Ciaossu minna! Este es mi 2do fanfic, un ONE Shot.**

**Saqué partes de los recuerdos de Lal Mirch y Reborn, y lo reconstruí en este fanfic. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

-aaa- diálogo

"_aaa" recuerdos_

"_**aaa" pensamientos**_

aaa POV normal

* * *

_**Título: I'l Prescelto Sette**_

Había siete elegidos… siete maldiciones. Las personas más fuertes de la mafia.

Una de ellas era Reborn. Un asesino a sueldo.

Esto ocurrió cuando él era joven. Ni bebé, ni adolescente. Una persona de veinte años, ni más ni menos.

Ese día en que todo cambió…fue en un cálido día de enero.

Un hombre pelinegro de tez blanca que portaba un sombrero de fieltro con una franja anaranjada rebuscaba en unos papeles. Tenía ojeras apenas visibles debajo de los ojos, y vestía un traje formal negro.

Alguien tocó su puerta. Él sólo esperaba una visita.

Murmuró un 'adelante' y siguió con su tarea.

Era un hombre de tez menuda, con una máscara, lo que cubría su cara. Tenía un sombrero de color gris oscuro, con diseño cuadrillé.

Vestía un abrigo oscuro, y portaba un bastón.

Resultó él era que le había mandado un mensaje, diciendo que le daría un gran suma de dinero, a cambio de sus servicios.

Al verlo, Reborn dio un respingo. Nunca había visto una persona así. Le resultaba extraño.

-Hola- se presentó. –Me llamo 'Checker face' y vengo a hacerte una propuesta-

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?- Inquirió el pelinegro.

-Harás misiones junto con otras seis personas. Ellas serán tus compañeros.-

Asintió. -Y…respecto al dinero. Exactamente, ¿Cuánto será?-

-Ya lo sabrás dentro de poco- declaró el hombre. Dicho esto, salió por la puerta.

"_**Me da mala espina. ¿No será mejor rechazarlo?" Pensó.**_

"_**Pero… necesito un cambio de rutina aquí" **_

Al final, había aceptado la misión. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento de esto. Su instinto le indicaba que iba a suceder un gran acontecimiento.

No le prestó atención. Creía sólo que era parte de su imaginación.

* * *

_**Pasaron cinco meses.**_

Cada vez que concretaba una misión, se le entregaba un sobre sin emisor, otorgándole una suma de dinero importante.

Ésta anteúltima era sin duda la mayor recompensa que había tenido. Le pedían asesinar a un jefe mafioso, que era enemigo de los Vongola hacía varios años.

Aceptó.

Al caminar sigilosamente, divisó una enorme mansión, seguidas por cámaras que revisaban cada centímetro cuadrado, desde la reja hasta por detrás del jardín.

Mató a uno del escuadrón de seguridad, tomó sus ropas y se inmiscuyó en el territorio, aunque no fue nada fácil.

Luego, no tuvo más opción que utilizar a León, un camaleón verde que se podía transformar en cualquier cosa que quería. Se convirtió en su arma característica verde, disparando contra el mecanismo electrónico de huellas dactilares, lo que hizo sonar la alarma.

Jaló el gatillo, asesinando a diestro y siniestro tanto en donde abarcara la vista.

Al verse rodeado, se escabulló saltando ágilmente, esquivando las balas. Subió por las escaleras, al segundo piso, donde se encontraba

No hizo otra cosa que matarlo.

"_**Fue relativamente fácil" pensó.**_

Se escuchó un sonido agudo intermitente, proveniente de las manos de aquel hombre.

Se fijó.

Era una bomba. Cuando se había dado cuenta, saltó por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal.

Se salvó por poco. El impulsó de la explosión le dejó leves quemaduras en su espalda.

Faltaba sólo una última misión.

Debía llegar a un determinado lugar, al lado de unas montañas.

* * *

Los siete elegidos ya estaban reunidos.

Se vislumbró una mesa. Había siete personas sentadas.

Uno tenía tatuajes de color violeta, de cabello del mismo color. Otro tenía una cara serena, con un kimono rojo. También estaba un hombre de pelo verde con gafas.

Había una mujer de pelo azulado con una gorra, y una persona de apariencia misteriosa, con su rostro oculto en una capucha.

Apenas se conocían entre sí.

-Esto… Mi nombre es Luce. Hice algunas galletas. ¿Quieres?- le preguntó una mujer de blancas ropas.

-Nunca como nada que me den otras personas- dijo la peliazul, con disgusto.

De repente, el hombre de cabello violeta comió una. Luce sonrió amablemente.

-Aquí tienes-

El peliverde la ignoró. Parecía que estaba anotando algo.

-Ustedes dos deberían tomar algunas- dijo ella, refiriéndose a la persona con la larga trenza, y al otro con el sombrero de fieltro.

-Gracias-

-¿Quieres algunas? Le preguntó, enseñándole las galletas

-No tengo interés en nada dulce-

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué tal algo de café?- mencionó- Hice un delicioso expresso-

-No pareces entenderlo- la interrumpió- Lo que trato de decir es…

-Si no confías en mí, ¿Debería beber yo primero, señor asesino paranoico?- le dijo ella, sin miramientos.

En ese momento, la peliazul y el del sombrero de fieltro de sorprendieron.

Dicho esto, Luce agarró la tetera apoyada en la mesa y lo sirvió en la taza

-Entiendo- dijo el pelinegro, acariciando su patilla – Tomaré un poco. De hecho, me encanta el expresso- declaró.

-Son maravillosas- dijo la mujer, lo que hizo sorprender nuevamente al pelinegro

Tus patillas rizadas son maravillosas-

**_Al pasar los días…_**

La peliazul estaba en la montaña. Un pájaro se posó en su mano.

Una gran roca se precipitaba hacia ella.

Se escuchó un disparo. Reborn la había salvado, al disparar hacia allí.

El hombre de larga trenza se fijó si los huevos del ave estaban bien, ya que éste se había escapado al ver que se caían los sedimentos de la montaña.

Se acercaba el día final. Luce ya sabía lo que pasaría.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_Dos figuras destacaban cerca de una cabaña, en las afueras de un bosque._

_Una de ellas tenía una fedora que le cubría medio rostro. La otra tenía un sombrero un poco extraño, vistiendo ropas de color blanco, con el cabello color azulado._

"_¿Estás segura, Luce? Tienes un importante rol que cumplir por tu familia" _

"_Sí, pero éste es mi destino. No puedo evitarlo"_

_El pelinegro sonrió con amargura._

"_No creo en el destino. Pero supongo que puedo creer en lo que estás diciendo"_

"_Gracias" dijo la mujer, tristemente "Por mí está bien… pero…. nunca podré traer al mundo a esta niña, a sufrir el mismo destino" señaló, acariciando su vientre._

"_Puedes salirte de esto"_

_Luce negó con su cabeza "Las estrellas se moverán con mi destino… y el tuyo"_

_***Fin flashback***_

* * *

No quería que esto fuera así. No quería creerlo.

Pero sin embargo, sucedió.

Ese fatídico día, los I´l Prescelto Sette estaban decaídos. No sabían exactamente la razón. Pero así estaban.

Subían la costa de la montaña.

Reborn sabía que alguien los estaba siguiendo hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Cuánto más tiempo piensas seguirnos?-

Un hombre rubio con picos, de ojos azules se mostró ante los espectadores. Vestía un traje militar con un fusil cargando en su espalda.

-La he fastidiado ¿eh?

-¿Colonello? Dijo una muy sorprendida Lal mirch.

-Tal como pensaba, no son personas comunes-

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- replicó la peliazul, enojada.

-Iré en tu lugar, kora- dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, estúpido?! ¡No tomes decisiones sin mi consentimiento!-

-No haré nada…sólo te acompañaré-

-¿De verdad?- dijo ella.

-Sí. Es que…te veía un poco deprimida…y…-

-Ya vámonos de una vez- dijo Verde, con fastidio

Ambos asintieron.

Subieron la cuesta, hasta llegar a la cima.

-Colonello, por favor, vuelve a casa-

-No quiero dejarte…-

Le súplicó.

-Está bien… pero…trata de no meterte en problemas-

-¡No me meteré en problemas, ya sabes! Gritó ella, con tristeza.

Colonello fingió irse. Lamentaba tener que mentirle a ella, pero era necesario. Tenía que protegerla.

Se dispusieron en una ronda. Esperaron a que sucediera 'eso'. Apareció una luz cegadora.

Y al desaparecer, Reborn observó que los objetos parecían más grandes. Sus manos eran más pequeñas.

Apretó sus puños. No podía aceptarlo con facilidad. Nadie podía aceptarlo con facilidad.

Excepto Luce, que ya sabía su destino. Ella tenía una expresión de tristeza y serenidad en su rostro.

Al mirar bien, el pelinegro vio que un niño ojos azules, que estaba al lado de Lal Mirch.

Y parecía que estaban discutiendo.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, idiota?! ¡No necesitabas hacerlo!-

-Tenía que protegerte…-replicó él.

-No tenías que haberlo hecho, Colonello- dijo por lo bajo, con lágrimas en sus orbes bordó.

-¿E-estás llorando, kora?-

-¡No seas estúpido! ¡Como si yo fuera a llorar por esto!-

-Lo siento… Supuse que te rescataría de una manera más bonita-

-Tú nunca vez las cosas con seriedad-

-Es verdad- dijo el pelirubio, sonriendo –Toma esta oportunidad para vivir pacíficamente como una señorita-

-¡D-déjate de tonterías!- dijo, sonrojada -¿Qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?-

-Oh sí. En cualquier caso…seguiré viviendo. Probablemente no volveremos a reunirnos después de esto, Lal… y… ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Deja de ser tan poca femenina y haz que la maldición desaparezca rápidamente, kora!-Gritó a lo lejos, sonriente.

La peliazul lo vio irse. No quería que se fuera. Quería que estuviera con _ella_.

Pensó… éste era el destino de los arcobaleno…lo que conllevaría el sufrimiento de esa maldición…

* * *

Al cabo de un año, al acostumbrarse a sus cuerpos, cada uno siguió su camino.

Verde siguió con sus investigaciones, en su laboratorio.

Colonello se fue a buscar oponentes en Mafia Land, así se volviera más fuerte.

Viper se iba a los casinos a apostar, con lo que conocería a los miembros de Varia luego.

Lal Mirch se hizo miembro del CEDEF, organización de consejeros externos Vongola.

Fong se dedicó a enseñar a los jóvenes las artes marciales, con paciencia y dedicación.

Skull se hizo jefe de la familia conocida como Calcassa.

Luce… ella sabía lo que le pasaría. Como los arcobalenos del cielo tienen una vida corta, al cabo de un año murió, dejando a Aria en la familia Giglio Nero como jefe, ya que la mujer mandaba anteriormente.

Y Reborn, apenado por la muerte de Luce, le pidió a Shamal, el trident mosquito, que borrara sus recuerdos…

Así, se convirtió en asesino del Vongola Nono, y luego en tutor.

_**Fin**_


End file.
